True Love at Last
by BlackCorp
Summary: Misato realizes that she has fallen in love with Shinji. Will she have the courage to risk opening her heart to him? Please note that this story is not suitable for minors as it contains sexual content


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything associated with it. All characters are the property of Gainax.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Shinji/Misato coupling. I hope to get a better feel for the couple in future fics. Thanks to SMK for doing my editing.

It had been two years since Third Impact prevented the coup by Seele to take over Nerv had been squashed. Still, Nerv kept the Eva pilots trained and prepared in case the Angels should reappear. This night after the sych ratio test with their Eva's had finished, Rei, Asuka, and Shinji had changed from their uniforms to their school clothes. Rei was her normal quiet self. Asuka, however, was pissed.

"I can't believe this! Something is wrong with those computers, I tell you! There is no way a baka like you scored higher than I did! Tell him, Rei.

"The Magi are never wrong."

"Screw you, ice queen!" The red head screamed at the other girl.

"Nice to know some things never change." Misato, in her usual red jacket with black dress and black ankle boots smiled as she walked up.

"Asuka is just being Asuka." Shinji spoke with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean, you baka? I've had it with you people! I'm staying the night with Hikari so I will not be home tonight.

As Asuka stormed off, Rei turned and left the room. Shinji just shrugged his shoulders. Over the last two years, he had become more comfortable in dealing with other people and it showed in how he handled Asuka's reaction tonight.

"Let's go home, Shinji."

A short while later, a bright blue Renault Alpine A310 drove down the highway of Tokyo-3. Inside Misato sat behind the wheel while Shinji sat in the passenger side seat. Misato looked over at him and smiled as she thought to herself.

"My Shinji has grown a lot in the last two years. He is more confident and his body had developed. He is taller than I am now. I would dare say he has grown into quite the hunk. What am I thinking? I sound like a dirty old woman. Get a hold of yourself, Misato.

Misato stopped the car off to the side of the road to watch the setting sun. As she and Shinji exited the vehicle, she leaned up against the car and sighed.

"Is everything all right, Misato?"

"Yes. I'm just so proud of you, Shinji."

"Thank you." His face turned bright red upon hearing her compliment.

She looked down at her feet as her heart thumped hard in her chest and thought to herself.

"I have to be honest with myself and Shinji, but what if he rejects me? No, it's worth the risk. I have to tell him."

She turned to look at the young man standing next to her as her heart started to beat faster.

"Shinji, can we talk?

"Sure, Misato, about what?"

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll come right out with it. Shinji, I think I'm falling in love with you."

His eyes went wide with shock as his jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry. I should not have said anything."

"No, don't be. You have no idea how long I have dreamed of hearing those words, Misato. The truth is, I'm in love with you, too."

Shinji pulled her into a tight embrace and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He held her tighter as the sun set in the distance. As they continued to kiss, her hand reached down to his crotch. She gave him a feel, which sent a shock though her body as she thought to herself.

"Oh my God, has he grown."

"Misato, I want you so bad." He spoke with passion as he broke the kiss.

"Then we had best get home." She gave her new lover a wink as she smiled at him

Later in the apartment they shared with Asuka, the two embraced once more in a passionate kiss. As they break away, Shinji unzipped her black dress and removed black bra. At that moment, he noticed the scar of her chest.

"My scar must disgust you.'

"Nothing about you could disgust me, Misato. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever meet."

Shinji took her left breast in his hand and sucked softly on the nipple as she moaned pleasure. He twirled his tongue around the areola before he bit down gently, which caused greater moans of pleasure to escape her lips. He pulled away and blew his hot breath on her nipple before he repeated the same process on her right breast. Then he proceeded to kiss down her stomach. Once he reached her belly button, he licked it, which caused her to giggle.

"Shinji, that tickles."

He licked more and each time it caused her to giggle more. Taking her left leg, he kissed up and down her thigh before moving to her right thigh that also received his delicate attention. Finally, he reached her love mound and ran his fingers through her pubic hair before he leaned forward and kissed the outer lips. Slowly, he licked around and was sure to take his time because he wanted to give his lover maximum pleasure. He found her most sensitive jewel and ran his tongue over it before he nipped it with his teeth, which caused her to cry out in pleasure.

"Shinji, oh Shinji. I love you."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he opened her lips and licked her inside. As the pleasure built, she wondered just where this young man learned to pleasure women in such a manner. His tongue ran over her inner wall as it darted in and out. It didn't take long; she screamed his name as Shinji's mouth became filled with her climax.

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji."

He pulled away his face covered in her love juice as he moved up and kissed her slowly before she licked some residue from his face.

"We don't have to go on, Misato. I just want you to be happy."

"No, Shinji. I need more. I need you to make love to me." She pleaded with her young lover.

Shinji spread her legs as he pushed his manhood between her lips and thrust hard and deep. She moaned loudly with each thrust as the pleasure built within her. After some time, they were both overcome with passion and experienced their final climaxes simultaneously. In the aftermath, they lay in each other's arms. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her long, purple hair.

"Thank you, Shinji. No one has ever made me feel this way before."

"Not even Kaji?"

"No. This is different. With you, I feel a connection, a special bond with you. It is more than just sex. In your arms like this I know I have found true love at last."

He smiled before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

The next morning, Shinji in just a pair of white boxers, stood on the balcony overlooking Tokyo-3. He watched as the sun rose and Misato walked out in a white tank top with pink panties with a can of beer in hand. She tipped the can and dripped a little beer on his shoulder then licked it away.

"I woke up and you weren't there and I missed you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my love. Ffor the first time in my life, I'm truly happy and I wanted to greet this first day of the rest of my life."

"I hope I'm a part of it."

"For as long as you will have me, Misato."

"How does forever sound to you?"

Shinji ran his hand along Misato's cheek and smiled at her.

"It sounds perfect to me."

Shinji fell to one knee and took Misato by the hand as he looked up at her.

"Misato Katsuragi, will you marry me?"

Tears steamed down her face as she looked down at her young lover and her lips quivered.

"Shinji, I.. I.. yes I'll marry you."

Shinji stood up and the two lovers embraced in a hug followed by a passionate kiss, unaware they are being watched as Asuka walked in at this moment.

"What are you two perverts doing?"

They just looked at Asuka and smiled big before they kissed once more.


End file.
